Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Akame ga Kill!, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2018-2019). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis, Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles) and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in the 2020's decade. It is also rated T. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors. 5 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted, while retired voice actors Christine Auten and Troy Baker, will make their return for the first time in FUNimation. Main Characters *Josh Grelle; Stephanie Nadolny (young): Pegasus Kouga *Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki *Robbie Daymond: Sorey *Todd Haberkorn; Luci Christian (young): Natsu Dragneel *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch; Mona Marshall (young): Ichigo Kurosaki *Michael Sinterniklaas; Kate Higgins (young): Tatsumi *Bryce Papenbrook; Wendee Lee (young): Rin Okumura *Lindsay Seidel: Nagisa Shiota Secondary Characters *Cristina Vee: Aquila Yuna *Stephanie Sheh: Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Kuro *Caitlin Glass: Rose *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Tia Ballard: Happy *Luci Christian: Nami *Micah Solusod: Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Felecia Angelle: Mine, Manami Okuda *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shiemi Moriyama *Monica Rial: Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura *Laura Bailey: Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Roger Craig Smith: Lionet Souma *Matthew Mercer: Wolf Haruto *Benjamin Diskin: Orion Eden, Sai *Erica Mendez: Apus Sachi *Alexis Tipton: Vulpecula Emma *Yuri Lowenthal: Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Higgins: Sakura Haruno *Tom Gibis: Shikamaru Nara *Colleen Villard: Ino Yamanaka *Robbie Rist: Choji Akimichi *Michael Johnston: Mikleo *Carrie Keranen: Lailah *Kira Buckland: Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Ian Sinclair: Zaveid, Brook *Newton Pittman; Marianne Miller (young): Gray Fullbuster *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Erza Scarlet *Brittney Karbowski: Wendy Marvell *Jād Saxton: Carla *Bryce Papenbrook; Jeremy Shada (young): Romeo Conbolt *Christopher Sabat; Brina Palencia (young): Roronoa Zoro *Sonny Strait: Usopp *Eric Vale: Sanji *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin *Brina Palencia: Tony Tony Chopper *Patrick Seitz: Franky *Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki *Derek Stephen Prince: Uryu Ishida *Jamieson Price: Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Trina Nishimura: Akame *Lauren Landa: Leone *Kyle Hebert: Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Mona Marshall: Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Brian Beacock: Renzo Shima *Austin Tindle: Karma Akabane *Clifford Chapin: Tomohito Sugino *Jerry Jewell: Yuma Isogai *Chris Burnett: Hiroto Maehara *Leah Clark: Yukiko Kanzaki *Michelle Rojas: Toka Yada *Kristi Kang: Yuzuki Fuwa The Alliance *Tara Platt: Kido Saori "Athena", Kirara Hazama *Todd Haberkorn: Sagittarius Seiya *Dave Wittenberg : Libra Shiryu, Kakashi Hatake *Vic Mignogna: Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Ikkaku Madarame *Bryce Papenbrook: Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Travis Willingham: Phoenix Ikki *Justin Briner: Aries Kiki *Bob Carter: Taurus Harbinger *Kate Higgins: Gemini Integra *Dameon Clarke: Leo Mycenae *Morgan Garrett: Scorpio Sonia *David Wald: Geki *Melissa Fahn: Ophiuchus Shaina *Tia Ballard: Raki *Bryn Apprill: Selene, Meredy, Ritsu *Felecia Angelle: Shunrei *Chris Niosi: Titan *Monica Rial: Pallas, Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Troy Baker: Yamato, Capricorn, Ryoma Terasaka *Catero Colbert: Killer Bee *Matthew Mercer: Gyuki *Kyle Hebert: Kiba Inuzuka *Jamie Simone: Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince: Shino Aburame *Brian Donovan: Rock Lee *Danielle Judovits: Tenten *Alexis Tipton: Alisha Diphda *Benjamin Diskin: Atakk *Cristina Vee: Velvet Crowe *Amber Connor: Laphicet *Taliesin Jaffe: Eizen *Leah Clark: Mavis Vermillion *Robert McCollum: Jellal Fernandes *Brina Palencia: Juvia Lockser *David Wald: Gajeel Redfox *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily *Kristi Kang: Levy McGarden *Patrick Seitz: Laxus Dreyar *Stephanie Sheh: Aries *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus *Brianna Knickerbocker: Gemi *Michelle Rojas: Mini *Ray Chase: Cancer *Eric Vale: Loke/Leo *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo *Keith Silverstein: Scorpio *Sonny Strait: Sagittarius, Korosensei *Megan Hollingshead: Aquarius, Rangiku Matsumoto *Dave Mallow: Horologium *John DiMaggio: Jimbei *Wendee Lee: Yoruichi Shihoin, Shura Kirigakure *Quinton Flynn: Kon *Wally Wingert: Renee Abarai *Kate Higgins: Karin Kurosaki *Karen Strassman: Momo Hinamori *Steve Staley: Toshiro Hitsugaya *Brian Beacock: Yumichika Ayasegawa *Kyle Phillips: Lubbock, Sosuke Sugaya *Chris Tergliafera: Geronimo *Shelley Calene-Black: Najenda *Johnny Yong Bosch; Stephanie Sheh (young): Yukio Okumura *Sam Riegel: Mephisto Pheles, Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Darrel Guilbeau: Amaimon *Cassandra Lee Morris: Nee, Hinata Okano *Lex Lang: Tadaomi Karasuma *Martha Harms: Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Apphia Yu: Rio Nakamura *Morgan Garrett: Megu Kataoka *Natalie Hoover: Hinano Kurahashi *Max Mittelman: Taiga Okajima *Joel McDonald: Koki Mimura *Grant George: Ryunosuke Chiba *Jamie Marchi: Rinka Hayami *Chris Hackney: Kotaro Takebayashi *Cindy Robinson: Sumire Hara *Ogie Banks: Taisei Yoshida *Ben Lepley: Takuya Muramatsu *Ricco Fajardo: Itona Horibe Alliance Allies *David Trosko: Commander Troy Redfield *Caitlin Glass: Lieutenant Madison Harper *Kevin Michael Richardson: Agent Ben Briggs *Bob Carter: Odin *Jamie Marchi: Freya *Dave Boat: Thor *Cristina Vee: Rossweisse *Christopher Sabat: Zeus, Chiron *Rachel Robinson: Hera *Richard Epcar: Poseidon *Martha Harms: Aphrodite *Troy Baker: Apollo *Brina Palencia: Artemis *???: Demeter *???: Dionysus *Fred Tatasciore: Hephaestus *Joel McDonald: Hermes *???: Hestia *John DiMaggio: Hercules Elder Gods *Paul St. Peter: Xandes *Eden Riegel: Elysium *Michael McConnohie: Nightmare *Erika Harlacher: Cosmo *Doug Erholtz: Vangis *Monica Rial: Fionna Acts of Chaos *Kyle McCarley: Venus *Neil Kaplan: Madara Uchiha *Patrick Seitz: Heldalf *Crispin Freeman: Future Rogue Cheney *Andrew Love: Akainu/Fleet Admiral Sakazuki *Kyle Hebert: Sosuke Aizen *Christine Auten: Esdeath *Ian Sinclair: Beelzebub *Marc Diraison: Genos The Coalition *John Swasey: Almas, Crocodile, Bols *Laura Bailey: Era, Tier Harribel *Luci Christian: Mea *Patrick Seitz: Saberio, Han *Travis Willingham: Sauk, Dominate *Steven Blum: Tetra, Zabuza Momochi, Chomei *Keith Silverstein: Vex, Coyote Starrk *Justin Cook: Zeta *Matthew Mercer: Coleus, Pain *Caitlin Glass: Ceuta *Robert McCollum: Taka *Eric Vale: Seta *J. Michael Tatum: Salem *Austin Tindle: Reba, Lunarre *Todd Haberkorn: Obito Uchiha, Saiken *Vic Mignogna: Nagato *Stephanie Sheh: Female Pain *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Konan *Crispin Freeman: Itachi Uchiha *Kirk Thornton: Kisame Hoshigaki *Roger Craig Smith: Deidara *Johnny Yong Bosch: Sasori, Yagura, Hollow Ichigo *Chris Edgerly: Hidan, Isobu *Fred Tatasciore: Kakuzu *Wendee Lee: Yugito Nii *Cristina Vee: Matatabi *Sam Riegel: Roushi *John Eric Bentley: Son Goku *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Kokuo *Kari Wahlgren: Fuu *Christine Marie Cabanos: Symone *Rachel Robinson: Maltran *Micah Solusod: Midnight/Macbeth *Jarrod Greene: Cobra/Erik *Alex Hirsch: Racer/Sawyer *Lindsay Seidel: Angel/Sorano Aguria *Troy Baker: Kama *Cindy Robinson: Cosmos *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Travis Willingham: Neppa *Ray Hurd: Kizaru/Admiral Borsalino *Jason Douglas: Aokiji/Admiral Kuzan *Jason Liebrecht: Rob Lucci *Richard Epcar: Hordy Jones, Gnome *Kate Higgins: Lilynette Gingerback, Sylph *Michael McConnohie: Baraggan Louisenbarin *Tony Oliver: Ulquiorra Schiffer *Michael Sinterniklaas: Nnoitora Gilga *David Vincent: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Matranga: Wave *Monica Rial: Kurome *Chris Patton: Run *Kira Vincent-Davis: Seryu Ubiquitous *Dee Bradley Baker: Hekatonkheires *Cris George: Blackheart *Liam O'Brien: Efreet *Nika Futterman: Undine Other Villains *John Burgmeier: Loki *Christopher Sabat: Fenrir *Jason Douglas: Ares *Patrick Seitz: Hades *Rachel Robinson: Medusa *Travis Willingham: Berial, Gorilla Gorr *Laura Bailey: Tiamat *Matthew Mercer: Deathshot *Steven Blum: Fire Wave, Boomerang *Liam O'Brien: Speed Demon *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Moonstone *Jeannie Tirado: Frostbite *Alex Hirsch: Crow *Cam Clarke: Bebop *Fred Tatasciore: Rocksteady *Joel McDonald: Zeref Dragneel *J. Michael Tatum: Acnologia *Todd Haberkorn: E.N.D. Flashback Characters *???: Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Abby Trott *Alexis Tipton *Ali Hillis *Amanda C. Miller *Amber Lee Connors *Andrew Love *Apphia Yu *Ashleigh Ball *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Barbara Goodson *Beau Billingslea *Ben Diskin *Ben Lepley *Bob Carter *Brandon Potter *Brian Beacock *Brian Drummond *Brianna Knickerbocker *Bridget Hoffman *Brina Palencia *Brittney Karbowski *Bryce Papenbrook *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Carrie Keranen *Carrie Savage *Cassandra Lee Morris *Cherami Leigh *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Hackney *Chris Jai Alex *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christine Marie Cabanos *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher Sabat *Chuck Huber *Cindy Robinson *Clifford Chapin *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Colleen Villard *Cris George *Crispin Freeman *Cristina Vee *Dameon Clarke *Dan Green *Dan Woren *Darin De Paul *Darrel Guilbeau *Dave Boat *Dave Mallow *Dave Wittenberg *David Lodge *David Matranga *David Trosko *David Vincent *David Wald *DC Douglas *Debi Derryberry *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Doug Erholtz *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Erica Lindbeck *Erica Mendez *Eric Grasso *Eric Vale *Erik Scott Kimerer *Erika Harlacher *Erin Fitzgerald *Ezra Weisz *Felecia Angelle *Fred Tatasciore *Gideon Emery *Grant George *GK Bowes *Greg Ayres *Greg Chun *Grey Griffin *Hynden Walch *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jād Saxton *Jake Eberle *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamie Marchi *Jamieson Price *Jarrod Greene *Jason C. Miller *Jason Douglas *Jason Liebrecht *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jerry Jewell *Jessica DiCicco *Jessica Gee-George *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *John DeMita *John DiMaggio *John Swasey *Johnny Yong Bosch *Jonathan Fahn *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Julie Maddalena *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Kara Edwards *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kate Higgins *Kayli Mills *Keith Silverstein *Kent Williams *Kimberly Brooks *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Hebert *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Lauren Landa *Leah Clark *Lex Lang *Liam O’Brien *Lindsay Seidel *Lisa Ortiz *Luci Christian *Lucien Dodge *Lydia Mackay *Marc Diraison *Mari Devon *Marianne Miller *Marieve Herington *Marisha Ray *Mark Stoddard *Martha Harms *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Matthew Mercer *Max Mittelman *Maxey Whitehead *Megan Hollingshead *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michael Johnston *Michael McConnohie *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michelle Rojas *Michelle Ruff *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Mike Pollock *Misty Lee *Mona Marshall *Monica Rial *Morgan Garrett *Natalie Hoover *Nathan Sharp *Neil Kaplan *Newton Pittman *Nicolas Roye *Nicole Oliver *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Ogie Banks *Paul St. Peter *Peter Lurie *Phil LaMarr *Patrick Seitz *Quinton Flynn *R Bruce Elliott *Rachel Kimsey *Rachel Robinson *Ray Chase *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Robbie Daymond *Robert McCollum *Robin Atkin Downes *Roger Craig Smith *Ryan Bartley *Sam Riegel *Samuel Vincent *Sandy Fox *Sarah Anne Williams *Sean Chiplock *Sean Schemmel *Shelley Calene-Black *Sonny Strait *Spike Spencer *Stephanie Nadolny *Stephanie Sheh *Stephanie Young *Steve Kramer *Steve Staley *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Tabitha St. Germain *Tara Platt *Tara Sands *TC Carson *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Bauer *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Wally Wingert *Wendee Lee *Whitney Rodgers *Xander Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Yuri Lowenthal *Zach Aguilar Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Assassination Classroom